


Show me yours (I'll show you mine)

by Lilmoka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Non-Con references, spoilers ep. 09 s. 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilmoka/pseuds/Lilmoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is back and he's going to take what is his.</p><p>Spoilers for ep9, s2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show me yours (I'll show you mine)

The first thing Peter does after resuscitating is looking for Stiles. Peter sees behind [Stiles' mask](http://inneedofwings.tumblr.com/post/28054668630/snarkasaurus-saucefactory-this-this-is-who), he knows what goes on inside his head because their brains work the same way. Peter knows he could take Stiles on his side, he just needs to find his weak spot.

So he goes to the Stilinski's that same night, entering by the window, and the first thing he notices is how much Stiles' bedroom smells like Derek. It reeks of Derek in there and Peter doesn't like it one bit.

Stiles is already in bed, covers all around the place, only a pair of boxers on, and Peter _wants_. He wants this boy, this young thing who stood up to him, who challenged him, who dared refusing the bite.

He crawls on the bed, mouth watering at the idea of simply taking what he wants, when Stiles wakes up.

He looks into Peter's eyes and mumbles "Great, I'm seeing things again". Peter wonders if Stiles ever dreams of him, decides he probably does, before whispering "It's not a dream".

That's all it takes to wake Stiles up. His eyes fly open, mouth moving like he wants to talk but doesn't have the right words, and it's such a pretty mouth Peter gets distracted wondering what he would do it.

Peter is more than a little surprised when Stiles' first words are "What did you do to Derek?"

He doesn't like the scent the boy is giving off, worry and terror coming from him in equal measure, but... They're not for him. The boy is not scared of Peter, he fears for Derek. Peter should not feel so betrayed by it.

And that's when Peter realizes that trying to subjugate his nephew won't be enough, this time. Stiles is never going to be completely his until Derek is dead. Peter can make that happen and he will. With great pleasure. 


End file.
